


you give me frostbite-ooo-I think I've fallen for you dear!

by Porkbunz_zz



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, F/M, Jelsa - Freeform, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porkbunz_zz/pseuds/Porkbunz_zz
Summary: You’re a sweet, rapturous melody drumming through my core the way winter mars our souls.Or...(-if Jack saw Elsa's singing number...)





	you give me frostbite-ooo-I think I've fallen for you dear!

**Author's Note:**

> After repeatedly watching this scene...I needed his reaction!

It’s the way you sing love, the way glass shatters in the sky and the wind carries your voice like heavy ocean tides-loud and free and roaring in the bleeding earth.

_ Lalalala…! _

You’re a sweet, rapturous melody drumming through my core, just as winter mars _ our souls. _

Keep_ letting go _ dear. Don’t stop_(my precious lullaby-ahhh-)._

Not when you run across the stairways to heaven, or when a palace of ice splays from your fingertips and a gown of magic consumes your poetic body_(so shiny-ooo!)._

Frozen starlight reigns from the dark horizons while your crystal-hair cascades over your shoulder in a gorgeous braid(_-a darling little secret...!)_

_ Oh-my holy-goddess- _You’re just so beautiful like that! (did you know?!did you know?!).

  
<strike>(</strike> <strike> _mine. mine. mine. _ </strike> <strike>)</strike>

**Author's Note:**

> Would LOVE to turn this into a multi-chap but I can't figure out a plot for the love of me so if any of ya'll have any ideas?!  
(and seriously though, why is it so hard to find good I.U. fics on such a popular pairing-recommendations please?!)


End file.
